


【雀驼】发带的正确用法

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -化妆间play-毫无节操 OOC-慎点
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 18





	【雀驼】发带的正确用法

朴佑镇实在想不通的冰柠檬Cody热衷的三种造型风格：蕾丝、网纱、皮裤。  
比如此时此刻Friend Zone的这件演出服，似乎就有些过薄了。宽松的布料松松垮垮挂在身上，后背大片薄薄的黑纱根本起不到任何遮蔽的作用。他拿起衣服怀疑了半天，朋友圈难道不是一首小甜歌吗？  
正在心里默默吐槽，换好衣服却一眼看见林煐岷刚好拉上了后背的拉链，漂亮的肩胛骨在黑色的网纱下若隐若现，顺畅的背部线条藏在薄薄的布料下，恰到好处的直角肩和盈盈一握的细腰都一览无余。  
自己穿是一回事，看哥哥穿可就是另外一回事了。  
他走到林煐岷旁边，手忍不住从下摆伸进去掐了掐他腰上的软肉，舔了舔唇抑制住了把他就地正法的冲动。

两天的演唱会顺利结束后，大家都兴奋异常，乱糟糟的聚成一团拍照，工作人员则大多去了就餐的地方填饱饥饿的肚子。林煐岷倒是先回了化妆间，说要先去换衣服，坐在化妆台的镜子前随意划着手机，忽然看见了一张今天演出的时候朴佑镇戴着发带的照片，忍不住多看了几眼。  
正看得出神，化妆间的门忽然被人推开，朴佑镇径直走过来，亲昵的凑过来从背后抱住了他：“别看手机了，看我。”  
看手机其实也是在看你。  
林煐岷转过椅子笑意盈盈的看着他，手却忍不住隔着上衣的布料多摸了几把他整齐的腹肌，想起他刚刚在舞台上脱了上衣跳舞的样子，感受着手中肌肉结实的触感，不由得脸红了几分。  
“佑镇不去吃点东西吗？”  
朴佑镇倒是任由他揩油，居高临下的看着坐在椅子上的林煐岷，膝盖忽然顶到他两腿中间，迫使他张开双腿，又恶劣的往前顶了顶，惹得那人一阵颤栗：“不想吃东西，想吃哥哥。”  
演唱会密集的排练让两人也是禁欲许久，如今心里悬着的石头终于可以放下，林煐岷说对朴佑镇完全没有渴望，倒也是不可能的，朴佑镇的膝盖划过他大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，又在重点部位蹭了蹭，他几乎是一下子就起了反应，却还保留着一丝理智：“我们回去再做，好不好？”  
“可是我现在就想要哥哥。”朴佑镇闷着声音撒娇，膝盖抵着他半硬的欲望，隔着裤子的布料摩擦了几下。“哥哥明明也很想要。”  
他扶住林煐岷的后脑吻下去，卷着他的舌头搅弄，堵住了他所有拒绝的话，手也从他衣服下摆伸进去，顺着脊柱来回抚摸了几下。  
他的手指仿佛带着火星，点过之处皆是一片火热，林煐岷迅速被他挑起了情欲，体温也有些升高，嘟嘟囔囔着让了步：“那我们，速战速决。”

速战是不可能速战的，这辈子都不会速战的。  
朴佑镇嘴上应着，手却推起了林煐岷的上衣，敏感的红樱暴露在微凉的空气中，也有些微挺。他低下头去含住了其中一边，用舌尖肆意拨动着，酥酥麻麻的快感从胸前传遍了全身，林煐岷也不自主的挺起了胸，往他嘴里送了送。朴佑镇用牙齿咬住挺立的乳尖，轻轻拉扯着，却刻意忽视了另外一边，林煐岷难耐得拉起他的手抵在另一边的胸口，小声开了口：“嗯…这边也要…”  
“别急。”朴佑镇却铁了心要慢慢挑拨他。  
林煐岷的手撑在化妆台上，不小心按亮了手机的屏幕，尽管只是一划而过，朴佑镇还是敏锐的捕捉到了自己的身影。  
他轻笑一声，性感的低音炮在林煐岷耳边炸开，惹得他脸红心跳：“原来哥哥喜欢发带吗？”  
他一眼望见化妆台不远处散落着的发带，顺手便够了过来，忽然起了玩弄林煐岷的心思，端端正正的把发带套在了他额头上。  
“那哥哥知道，发带的正确用法吗？”  
他贴近林煐岷的耳朵，哑着声音，轻轻朝里面吹了一口气，又忽然把发带往下拉了两寸，准确的蒙住了林煐岷的眼睛。

视觉忽然被剥夺，林煐岷挣扎了两下，朴佑镇却按住了他的手，语气中也带了几分威慑：“别动，哥哥乖乖听话，我就给你奖励。”  
眼前的黑暗让林煐岷的其他感官更加敏感，他感受着朴佑镇柔软的舌头从胸前一路吻到腰侧，又把他的裤子连着内裤一起扒了下来，从大腿内侧舔上去，在大腿根暧昧的轻咬了几下，留下一排牙印，胯下的欲望尚未得到触碰，就已经有些挺立。  
朴佑镇却忽然停下了所有的动作，身上的触感皆失，林煐岷不安的坐在椅子上，不用睁眼也能想象得到朴佑镇炽热的目光一定直勾勾的盯着自己，他面色潮红，身处黑暗之中，更控制不住自己的想象，下身的欲望也不由得胀大了几分。  
“哥哥真是敏感，都不用去碰，光是看几眼你就硬得不行…”朴佑镇说着调情的话，忽然顺手拿过了桌上的化妆刷，用柔软的绒毛轻轻扫过了他的乳首。  
“嗯…好痒…”  
突如其来的麻痒让他不由得蜷起了身子，朴佑镇却似乎很是满意他的反应，一边含住了一端的乳尖，一边用化妆刷在另一端画着圈。吮吸着发出淫糜的水声，手上的动作也一路向下，刷子上细密的绒毛从乳头划到小腹，忽然移到了他高昂的分身上。  
“呜，不要…好奇怪…”  
林煐岷小声哀求，朴佑镇却坏心的用刷子轻轻扫着他的龟头，细碎的绒毛甚至时不时探进了前端的小孔，林煐岷一阵颤栗，双手紧紧抓着椅子的把手才能不让自己滑下去，双腿都开始发颤。  
朴佑镇耐心的来来回回刷过每一寸柱身，看着眼前的性器不断胀大，又在会阴处用力辗转了几下，林煐岷的分身前端已经开始分泌出湿滑的液体，他却似乎还没有玩够，手指一直伸到身后隐蔽的地方，绕了几圈，把刷子直直塞进了他的穴口。  
眼睛被遮住，后穴传来从未有过的麻痒，林煐岷顿时拔高了尖叫，连连求饶：“佑镇，那里不要……呜……”  
朴佑镇缓缓转动着手上的刷子，丝丝分明的绒毛暧昧的划过柔嫩的内壁，顶端也朝着从未到过的深度挺进，毛毛刺刺的触感撵过他的敏感点，林煐岷全身都在颤抖，身前的分身一阵痉挛，抖动着射出了浓稠的精液。

高潮过后的身体一片瘫软，林煐岷无力地靠在椅背上，朴佑镇也终于抽出了沾满肠液的化妆刷，把发带从他眼睛上拿了下来。  
刚刚适应了黑暗的眼睛忽然被灯光照射，林煐岷不适地眯起了眼睛，高潮余韵下的眼神还没有找到焦点，朴佑镇就凑过来和他交换了一个深吻，他报复性的用力咬了咬那人的下唇，朴佑镇只是笑笑，却把他的手背到身后，用发带绑在了一起。  
手指探到他温热的穴口，试探着想要伸进一根，未经润滑的甬道却干涩到不行，他勉强伸进了一点，林煐岷就皱紧了眉头。  
“不行…没有润滑剂…呜……”  
朴佑镇温柔地安抚着他，环顾四周，忽然望见了桌上的乳液，顺手拿过来挤了一大坨在手指上，借着水润的液体，顺利的插进了两根。  
乳白色的液体沾在他红肿的穴口，更莫名添了几分色情，朴佑镇勾着手指来回抽插，借着润滑又伸进了一根，耐心地等着林煐岷适应自己。  
林煐岷微微眯起了眼睛，眼角都带了一丝生理性的眼泪，双手攥紧了扶手又松开，舒服得轻哼出声，朴佑镇快速抽插着手指，时不时带出一些柔嫩的肠肉，白色的乳液随着他进出的动作星星点点溅到大腿根部，感觉扩张到差不多，他才脱下了裤子，掏出自己坚挺的阴茎，把林煐岷从椅子上拉起来，从背后贯穿了他。  
没留任何缓冲时间，朴佑镇就挺挺腰开始了快速抽插，林煐岷白皙的肩膀上也被留下了几个用力的手指印，朴佑镇大幅进出着，因为做了足够的润滑，身下的动作也是十分顺畅。  
林煐岷被他抵在衣柜门上抽插，双手被迫背在身后，胸口紧紧贴着木质的门板，红肿的乳尖时不时蹭过冰凉的材质，身后的空虚也完全被填满。他舒服得小声呻吟着，沉浸在欲望深处，却丝毫没有注意到化妆间门口贴近的脚步声和来人交谈的声音。  
他还没反应过来，朴佑镇忽然猛得抽出了自己的分身，拉开衣柜门就把他推了进去，零散的几个衣架摇摇晃晃撞到他肩膀上，他吃痛地倒吸了口气，还没来得及开口抱怨恋人粗鲁的动作，朴佑镇却也马上挤进了这狭小的空间，几乎是下一秒，化妆间的门把手就被人拧开，几个工作人员应声推开门走了进来。  
林煐岷一惊，心跳剧烈加速，转过头去又羞又气地瞪了一眼朴佑镇，轻声怒骂：“你他妈…怎么连门都不锁…”

两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，挤在狭窄的空间里，连转身都很困难，大气都不敢多出一个。林煐岷被环在朴佑镇怀里，上衣早已在激情中褪尽，胸前布满了暧昧的红痕，下身的裤子也被脱到膝盖处，半勃的分身上一片湿滑，被充分扩张的小穴意犹未尽地微微张合着，偏偏朴佑镇坚挺的欲望还直直顶在他的臀缝，林煐岷不适地扭了扭身子，试图拉开一点和朴佑镇的距离，却惹得身后的人一声闷哼。  
“嗯…哥哥，别动…”  
林煐岷透过柜门的缝隙看见Cody姐姐已经背对着他们坐到了沙发上，感受到身后那人的性器仿佛又胀大了几分，忽然就起了调戏他的心思。他的双手被发带绑在身后，却精准找到了那昂扬的火热，用手指轻抚着柱身上的青筋，满意的听到耳边传来朴佑镇克制的抽气声。  
“你这是，在玩火。”  
朴佑镇憋得眼睛通红，贴近他的耳朵，发狠地咬了咬他的耳尖，忽然一只手扶住他的腰，另一只手握住自己的性器，抵到他松软的穴口，缓缓插进了一寸。

朴佑镇，是不是，疯了。  
林煐岷头皮发麻，没料到他居然敢真的付诸行动，几乎差一点就叫出了声，刚刚被充分扩张润滑过的小穴毫不费力便吞进了朴佑镇分身的头部，那人又恶劣的向前顶了顶，同时轻轻拉住林煐岷的腰向后，直直插进了整根。  
林煐岷的身体敏感得不行，耳边隐隐约约传来化妆间内工作人员谈笑的声音，连着朴佑镇在他身后粗重的呼吸声一起，挤在漆黑狭小空间的密闭感和怕被人发现的羞耻紧张却让他更加兴奋，交合处的感官被无限放大，他闭着眼睛咬紧了下唇，觉得自己越来越控制不住现在的场面，满脑子都是“AB6IX成员化妆间淫乱”的头条新闻。  
而朴佑镇也迟迟不敢再有下一步动作，衣柜里的空间只能勉强容下他和林煐岷两个人，稍微动一下都可能碰到周围杂乱的衣物，刚刚细微的声响被隐在工作人员谈笑的声音里，现在化妆间里也安静了许多，他实在承担不起这个风险。林煐岷温热的甬道紧紧绞着他的分身，因为精神紧张甚至比以往更加紧致湿滑，抽插的欲望在脑子里叫嚣着，他只觉得太阳穴的青筋爆起。  
“你有本事进来，倒是…动一动…嗯…”  
林煐岷的后穴被肿胀的性器填满，却得不到进一步的满足，他不自主地收紧了小穴，又难耐的前后蹭了蹭。朴佑镇深吸一口气，被刺激得神志不清，左手按住他的腰就要往前顶，右手紧紧捂住林煐岷的嘴，堵住了他脱口而出的呻吟。  
Cody姐姐却在这个时候发现了挂在椅子上的林煐岷刚刚脱下来的上衣，走过去顺手拿了起来，又抱怨了一句：“怎么换下来的衣服也不放进衣柜里。”  
林煐岷恍惚间透过缝隙看见她拿着衣服朝着衣柜这边走过来，只觉得大脑一片空白，眼泪都差一点被逼出来，闭紧了双眼。感觉到那人的手几乎已经触到了衣柜的把手，化妆间的门却猛得被人推开，李大辉探进身来热情的招呼着：“大家去加餐吧，今天都辛苦了，东贤哥要自费请大家喝饮料哈哈。”  
几个工作人员谈笑着走出了化妆间，走到柜门前的人也转了方向，把衣服随手挂在了沙发上，伴着李大辉“咦你们有看见煐岷哥和佑镇哥去哪儿了吗”的疑问，化妆室的门又重新被关上，屋内恢复了一片宁静，连灯都被最后出门的人顺手关上，唯一的光源也被攫取，黑暗中林煐岷高悬着的心终于放了下来。

得救了。  
可下一秒朴佑镇就发狠地加重了抽插的力度，整根抽出去又狠狠顶入，每一下都插到最深，重重撞击着柔软的肠壁，连囊袋都几乎要被顶进湿滑的小穴。衣柜的门终于被打开，他干脆扶着林煐岷趴跪在了柔软的地毯上，克制已久的欲望在这一刻终于可以尽情释放，他变着方向冲刺，林煐岷哑着嗓子，被撞得全身发软。  
“啊呃…慢、慢点…嗯…”  
“佑镇…不行，我要到了…啊…”  
他背部的肌肉一阵收紧，漂亮的肩胛骨紧缩着，脊柱在清瘦的背上清晰可见，朴佑镇的手在他身上温柔摩挲着，他前端的欲望没有得到触碰，也不由得分泌出一些透明的粘液。  
他试图伸出手去抚慰自己涨得生疼的性器，双手却被绑在身后，他呜咽一声，却迎来了朴佑镇更变本加厉的撞击。  
“嗯…你，前面…啊……”  
“呜…佑镇……你帮帮我……”  
“我要到了…啊，你摸摸…前面……”  
射精的欲望占据了林煐岷所有的理智，他双眼迷离，渴求着恋人的触碰，肉体碰撞的声音和他的呻吟声交汇在一起，清晰回荡在安静的化妆间内。  
朴佑镇顺从的握住了他肿胀的欲望，顺着腰上顶弄的频率开始上下撸动，感受到手上的分身一阵颤动，马上就要到舒解边缘时，又迅速加快了手上的动作，同时抵在他后穴的敏感点上辗转摩擦。林煐岷被前后夹击汹涌的快感淹没，颤抖着射在了他手上，趴跪在地毯上，无力地喘着粗气。  
朴佑镇抽出自己的分身，干脆就着这样的姿势把他翻过来，面对面欣赏着林煐岷高潮之后的样子，又重新直直插了进去。  
林煐岷刚刚释放的性器还在向外涌着浊白的精液，微勃着尚未疲软下去，朴佑镇的猛然插入又延长了他高潮的快感，温热的内壁剧烈收缩着，朴佑镇却强行掰开他的大腿分到两侧，顶弄得更深了一点。  
“哥哥穿那件透视装，真的太性感了，我看见的时候，就只想把你像现在这样，按在地上操…”  
林煐岷仰起了头，嘴唇微张着，发尖凌乱眼含春色，兴奋到脚趾蜷缩，朴佑镇一下下的顶弄都精准地蹭过他的前列腺，高潮余韵下的身体敏感到不停的发抖，那人今天却格外的有兴致，火热的分身直直贯穿着他，开始九浅一深的抽插，最深的那一下每次都重重顶开肠壁的褶皱，几乎没有缓冲的，林煐岷前端的欲望又有些翘起。  
“唔，佑镇…你帮我解开，好不好…”  
被发带束缚的双手硌在身后，林煐岷有些不适，喘着粗气扭了几下胳膊，不自觉的挺了挺胸。  
“呃啊…太深了…呜…我想，抱抱你……”  
朴佑镇伸手拧了一下他红肿的乳尖，又把手探到他身后，终于解开了套在他手腕上的发带。  
一夜激情下，林煐岷的手腕都被勒得有些发红，他轻轻活动了一下手腕的关节，娇嗔的看了一眼朴佑镇，又伸出手去够他的脖子，撒着娇索吻。  
朴佑镇凑上去含住他的嘴唇，顺势托起了他的臀瓣，把他整个人都抱坐在了自己身上，坐姿让朴佑镇的分身又深入了一点，重重撞在湿热的肠壁上，林煐岷双手撑在他胸口，配合着他的动作扭了扭腰，被顶弄得上下起伏。  
“佑镇…嗯…好棒……”  
情欲深处，他忍不住伸出手去撸动自己身前的性器，朴佑镇顺势狠狠顶弄了几十下，林煐岷射出的体液已经稀薄了很多，高潮之后的小穴有规律的收缩着，朴佑镇觉得自己就在释放边缘，及时抽出了高昂的性器，林煐岷却似乎看穿了他的意图，紧紧按住他的手，忽然对着他的坚挺直直坐了下去。  
“别走…呜…射进来……”  
温热湿滑的小穴剧烈收紧，朴佑镇瞬间缴械，浊白的精液尽数射进了他的甬道。  
他缓缓抽出了自己的分身，乳白的液体顺着大腿流下来，蹭在两人交合的部位，尽是暧昧的痕迹。  
他笑着凑过去吻林煐岷，那人也环住他的脖子，温柔地回吻了他一会儿。

等到两人收拾完纵情之处的一片狼藉，队友们也恰好吃饱喝足回了化妆间，李大辉问他们要不要去吃点东西，朴佑镇舔了舔自己的小虎牙，看着林煐岷羞红了脸的样子，揽过他的肩膀笑了笑。  
“不用了，煐岷哥和我，都已经吃饱了。”

-Fin.


End file.
